Craig Stevens The Male Diclonius
by shikastorm
Summary: Craig is the only Male diclonius in the city of Dallas, Or is he? He's pretty much the protector of the city from the wild ones


Craig Stevens the Male Diclonius Chapter 1: White Horns Apartment #84

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the original concept of a diclonius. But pretty much everything else is from my mind, (until a cameo appearance)

Sunrise

In one of the rooms at the White Horns apartment #84, there laid a blue haired average sized Mexican male with white horns on his head. He had probably been asleep for a little over 10 hours because he had a long day at work yesterday, his name is Craig Stevens age 28.

But Craig isn't the only diclonius in the White Horns apartment complex. In fact, in just about every one of the apartments, there was at least one Diclonius. However he was the only male, and of age. Never in his days in Dallas did he see another male diclonius besides him.

Just then there was a knock on the door,

"Craig, Craig, you'll never guess what I snagged"

"Go away, tell me when I'm ready"

"You lazy ass, get up, I have something important"

"Fine"

Craig finally got out of bed and went to his door. When he opened it there stood a man with light brown hair who was about 1 foot taller than Craig and looked built, it was Michael Jameson, Craig's best friend since elementary.

"Guess what I got tickets too?"

"My Chemical Romance?"

"Nope, Megadeth"

Just then the a door right next to Craig's swung open and out of it came a very sexy looking brunette with a nice bust size, and even she was just a little taller than Craig, Chelsea Weinberger, also Craig's best friend since elementary

"There better be three tickets" said Chelsea

"There is don't worry Chels"

"How did you get those?" asked Craig

"It's easy when your their body guard for their show" bragged Michael

"Wow that better come with backstage passes" said Chelsea

"Unfortunately no"

Both Craig and Chelsea groaned

"The concert is tonight"

"Tonight? Oh I can't go, I've got to deliver a report" said Craig sadly

"Wow sucks to be you" said Michael

"Yes it does"

There was a knock on the apartment door. Craig, using his vectors, opened the door. It was Krystal, a black female with long black hair not too big of a bust, and whit horns. She was also a rare type of diclonius because she can reproduce, (and by the way, yes Craig can too) age 16

"Hey Craig, my mom wants to know if it was safe to go by the shortcut so I can get to Latesha's house faster"

"I'll have to go with you, you know that's the spot where most of the wild ones have been appearing lately and it's very dangerous, they have the killer instinct."

They Craig is referring to are diclonius who aren't docile. Dallas is known for raising docile diclonii, other cities are still not sure if they should try to adopt this program.

Dallas use to be like any other city resentful of Diclonii, they feared them and tried everything they could to keep them out of their city, In fact in the nearby city of Arlen, There was a Diclonius Extermination facility. That was until the mayor of Dallas had a son who was a diclonius, that son was Craig. The mayor was also curious because it was very rare to see a male diclonius. That's when he urged the city to give it a chance to "train" his son into society and if this worked than the same could be done about the other diclonii born in Dallas. Needless to say the experiment was a success with sending Craig to a public school and him meeting his 2 best friends ever.

"Craig don't forget your medication" said Chelsea

"Oh yeah I almost did. Thanks Chels"

What medication you ask? Along with the vector virus Craig was also a schyzo having hallucinations from the first grade up to the 7th grade when his father finally said, "ok this boy needs pills:" The hallucinations? Wait for the next chapter and I'll tell you

"Come on Craig"

"Ok"

Before Craig left the apartment his eye caught a picture of him and a blond girl next to each other as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend

Damn the accident, Craig said in his mind

(Who is this blond girl? Next chapter baby


End file.
